How to care for your NNOITORA JIRUGA Unit!
by ChaoticOKMA95
Summary: Hey there valued customer. Thank you for your purchase of the NNOITORA Unit. Please read this guide so that you can learn how to care for your very own Unit. Rated T for Language. No flames please.


_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS – BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO._

-START OF GUIDE-

NNOITORA JIRUGA: OWNER'S GUIDE

Congratulations valued customer! You have just purchased Model Number 5 of the NNOITORA unit in our Espada Catalogue in section 'E'. This is your Owner's Guide that should address all basic information about NNOITORA.

_Bleach Industries – Because no one else cares about the customer but us._

NAME: NNOITORA Unit – QUINTO ESPADA – Bleach Catalogue 'E'

DESIGNATION: Aggressive, Sexist

ASPECT: Despair

RESSURECCION CODEWORD: Pray, Santa Teresa!

MANIFACTURING DATA: 30/08/12-15:24

MANIFACTURING COMPANY: Bleach Industries – Section 10

STATISTICAL HEIGHT: VERY TALL

STATISTICAL WEIGHT: AVERAGE

...

ATTIRE/CLOTHING

(QUANTITY-TWO) Arrancar/Espada attire: White Jacket and Curl outfit, complete with Spoon Hood.

(QUANTITY-ONE) Santa Teresa Crescent Blade: Complete with sharpening kit/set.

(QUANTITY-ONE) Resurrección Attire: White ripped jacket, complete with multiple clawed hands.

(QUANTITY-ONE) Medi-Heal Kit and Bacta Tank: For fast-purpose regeneration.

...

STEPS 1-5

When removing the box, this step is very important for the NNOITORA unit as it's been known to be rather unpredictable (Oh, what are we saying? THEY'RE ALL UNPREDICTALE!). But anyway, in some cases, it was brought to the Bleach Industries' attention by our agents that it would act off balance and causes some of the following scenarios:

Attempt to claim a mate, i.e. Non-consensual relations with owner of female gender (only)

Attempt to kill/destroy any nearby units, regardless of affiliation or power level/rating

When obtaining your box from the delivery men, make sure they've actually given you the correct package. Though they can no longer steal Mr Ripper or anyone else (hopefully) due to their money raise, there's still some prankster messing with the orders. Basically putting it out as a warning, a poor teenage girl got an AARONIERO ARRURUEIRE Unit, considering her planning for an ICHIGO Unit; no surprise that she was promptly eaten. Place the box in an open room and unfold.

Your unit will be active, note, so be prepared for any hostile behaviour. Your unit will step out, already equipped with the Arrancar Attire and Santa Teresa Crescent Blade, so WILL be at risk. Quickly introduce yourself before he becomes angry, making sure to state you're the unit's master and this is his new home. Warning; this does not automatically mean the unit will give you any command. He will outright kill you if you're a male, and if you're a female . . . we'll leave it to your imaginations, which are surely wide and happy. Just don't think about it.

This unit has serious anger issues and is a biased, sexist bigot. He enjoys his demonstration of the "kill what is living" policy. Give the NNOITORA unit some available sustenance. Your unit won't give you respect, but will see you as "useful", which can be considered a good thing. Let it not be said that NNOITORA is an ultimately evil being. He has moments which you can take advantage off. If he's still hostile then use whatever weapons to repel him. As a standard warning for all units, you won't get far if you try to run. We manufactured NNOITORA to be stronger than the SEXTA ESPADA, which most owners couldn't blink at without being dismembered.

If you're insured by the Bleach Industries, then we will send your body to the SOUL SOCIETY Industries to be revived. Be warned that due to his incredibly violent behaviour, he tends to be very angry towards the owners of an opposite gender. Note that this will be addressed throughout the guide. Now read on for how to care for your NNOITORA.

...

PROGRAMMING

QUINTO ESPADA (Default) – Your NNOITORA unit will play out life as he does in the manga/anime, fighting/killing opponents, killing more people killing again. There's a very high possibility that he'll also do the same to you if you're not careful. If you're on bad terms, then he'll undoubtedly murder you. Your unit tends to make bad, very evil, and reckless decisions on this setting.

THE TALL ONE (LEVEL ONE - Locked) – Your NNOITORA unit will start to care more about you as you help him through his extended life (2000 years approximately). He'll acknowledge you as a sentient being worthy of living, and will agree on a deal with specific terms, like a contract, to help you out. Your unit makes careful yet still slightly bad decisions on this setting.

INDUCTOR (LEVEL TWO - Locked) – NNOITORA may seem all brawn and no brain, but may offer words of an older time for helping you, though this only happens when you have fully confided in him. Here, he'll force good old motivation into your head. Your Unit makes the "OK" decisions and attempts the very best in shit-faced sensitivity towards the owner.

PARTNER (LEVEL THREE - Locked) – This one is self-explanatory, depending on nature of your purely intended partnership. The sub-modes of this are Sexual, Sparring, Housekeeping, Marriage (female owners only, sorry guys, but even with slash mode installed, NNOITORA is extremely edgy and unstable). Be warned that NNOITORA will likely be rough unless given caution, such as being new to sexual experiences. Your Unit makes smart decisions and is regulated on this setting.

RESSURECCION (LEVEL FOUR – LOCKED) – With this mode, your NNOIOTA will become a killing machine of vast slayin'. This allows him to be even more resistant to attacks than ever, and gives him a 4 on 1 edge in battles. Be wary though, as his killing intent and rage is increased quite high. In this mode, confrontations WILL occur if he meets any non-Aizen's-Army Unit.

AVATAR OF DESPAIR (LEVEL FIVE - Locked) – Your NNOITORA unit will become the aspect of despair in this state, installing the fear and hatred to massacre as he kills and annihilates. This is mostly caused by inner hatred or outright owner submission, and rarely, because the owner is just as crazed as NNOITORA-chan. This is most likely where the above scenarios occur. Your unit tends to make extremely fatal decisions and WILL DEFINITELY slaughter you.

...

RELATIONSHIPS

OWNER – Depending on choices you make, these two endings will occur.

- Good – He listens to you and follows some commands. He maintains a stable relationship with owner and can (if you wish of course) eventually end up a relationship between you and the Unit. He's not the romantic type though, just putting that out for you.

- Bad – He ignores everything you say and attempts to perform evil, murderous actions which threaten your health and benefits for being alive. Eventually ends up in the submissive owner being utterly dominated in every way by the NNOITORA unit.

ICHIGO: The Units have only met each other recently, and would have battled each other even if the ICHIGO hadn't been beaten by GRIMMJOW. NNOITIRA enjoys playing around and mocking this Unit, usually before getting bored and having Tesla steamroll him into a sandwich.

TIER: Despite minor interactions between these two, we can garner that TIER doesn't like the Mantispada or his domineering attitude towards women. They have argued many times, and as such, Units of both creations have hatred towards one another. The Tres Espada is therefore easily riled up by the Mantis, so it would be wise to not have Units of these two near one another.

ULQUIORRA: Surprisingly, he shows grudging respect towards this Unit, and tries to make some form of conversation with the emospada. However, as no violent actions have been placed against ULQUIORRA Units, we can only assume that NNOITORA is in full knowledge that he will have his skinny ass handed to him on a silver platter.

GRIMMJOW: Continuously antagonizes this Unit, taunting and making fun of him, as well as his many attempts to kill la Pantera. Due to being stronger and higher in rank, it's clearly obvious to even the most stupid that these two have a rivalry going on.

...

CARE & SUSTENANCE

Your NNOITORA Unit can wash himself, so leave him to it. Make sure to wash the dirty set of Arrancar Attire and give him the clean one. As for food, always prepare omnivorous meals for your NNOITORA Unit twice a day. He's as aggressive in consumption as he is in fighting. He may also disappear during the day and may not tell you where he is going. This equals to one scenario which will be addressed later.

Your Unit also requires at least 2 litres of water a day as well as a small bottle of honey. Being a bug base gives him attraction to such implements in his food, and since there's no legitimate way to explain why you have bottled blood in your closet, it's safer this way. Your Unit will require a place to sleep and recharge when he's not out killing the masses or being a moocher. If you have a spare couch or mattress, you MUST sleep on it. The NNOITORA has odd habits regarding beds, especially with females, considering his nature.

If you have reached a stage where he feels comfortable around you, then you may request that both of you use the same bed. If you're a female, he will quickly agree to your terms, but be sure you word your sentence exactly as you command, as the Unit may interpret your statement as wanting to literally sleep with him. If you're of the male gender, he will need coercion to agree.

However, recent testing has shown that he has barely any tolerance for you left if you're male, so DO NOT kick or cuddle in your sleep, as he will boot your sorry ass out the bed. We're really sorry to the guys, but the damn slash program keeps failing, so you'll have to deal with him for now.

SCENARIO'S

SCENARIO 1 – Your NNOITORA needs to take the lives off the innocent, and since you're useful to him as a servant/slave, you can't be killed. He will likely be on the news headlines later, along with other NNOITORA Units who have joined to engage in mass violence.

WARNING! If Scenario 1 occurs, be ready to die. We guarantee that no matter what country you hail from, you will be seriously screwed.

For more help, see 'page 69' if any other problems occur.

...

INSTINCTS AND LOGISTICS 

While your NNOITORA may be without any restraints, that's completely true. In the simplest terms, this Unit is an animal, using his instinct to fight, dodge and counter. Being a higher ranked, he can use his PESQUISA tracker to a much more intelligent form than other lower ranked. Be warned that he isn't indestructible. Make sure to keep his crescent blade thingy sharp. As an ARRANCAR MODEL, and an ESPADA Generation One Model at that, he has remarkable resilience. Just treat him as you would a friend and the rewards should possibly come in due time.

Injuries are now easy to treat with the brand-new MEDI-HEAL that come free of charge in every MODEL. If your NNOITORA Unit decides to 'play' with you, run to the nearest safe house and be as quiet as you can, because unless you are consenting or have agreed on a softer approach, you are screwed in more ways than one. As the Unit is stronger, we suggest purchasing seal bindings so that he can treat you more nicely.

ADVICE/AKA – THE RULES!

Here are some precious rules that we at Bleach Industries have made due to the recent reports of hostile and rather unnatural behaviour from GRIMMJOW units.

- Don't mistreat, make fun of or bully the NNOITORA. Not that you can anyway, given his status, but it's a clear-enough warning. If we find out about this, then don't expect to be brought back from the dead.

- Be wary of interactions with other Units. Due to his nature, you may be confronted by other Units or owners that demand that you keep NNOITORA restrained or at least away from them.

- If he starts getting lonely, then quickly find the FRACCION guide before he starts a killing spree. Purchase the TESLA LINDOCRUZ Unit, the only known fraccion that has was developed, in order to ease the strain of looking after the Mantispada. Tesla is certainly kinder and will help you keep an eye on your Praying Mantis. You could possibly be rewarded for this act of kindness by the NNOITORA Unit, depending on your current relationship with him.

- If you want to activate his Resurrección, then give him his blade and state the codeword in a loud clear voice. His clothes will morph into his Resurrección clothing. Note that if you have an unstable relationship, then all you're doing is giving the Unit more diverse ways to butcher you. But if not, you have a more productive member in your household, given his extra arms. But of course, you will keep him inside. You don't want to die do you?

...

FAQ's (FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS)

The Question - My NNOITORA Unit is trying to kill me! Why would he do this? -yelps-

Answer. This is pretty obvious to answer. Owners of this Unit only have to do one thing wrong and the Mantispada is already going PMS Time. We suggest you drop to your knees and beg to the tall guy to be spared, or you could try inconspicuously leaving.

The Question - My NNOITORA Unit is far more pent-up?

Answer. There are two reasons that are liable for this. He has either come across an opponent that he can't kill or defeat or even throw a decent insult at; or the other. If you're female, then it's very likely that you've embarrassed him somehow, so we would suggest hiding for now.

The Question –I'm wondering . . . is there more to NNOITORA than he lets on?

Answer. Certainly; all of the Units in his creation share similar memories, so he knows of the old times when ESPADA Units like Neliel Tu Odersvank were around. Speaking of which, that's a rule we forgot to put in. Never mention any variation of her name around him unless you want to die.

The Question – NNOITORA is brooding for some reason? I need help!

Answer. That's odd. We've never come across this problem before, but we can offer suggestions. Your NNOITORA may be thinking about the past, or you. It may also be because he hasn't found an opponent worthy of ending his life. Just be careful if you sit by him and inquire about this new development, as he is the QUINTO, and will likely lie or avoid the question, and could kill you.

...

If you have any questions regarding your NNOITORA Unit, then contact us via the number of the box. We apologise for the inconvenience of the SLASH Units. As soon as we locate the problem and tear it apart, we'll let all owners of the Mantispada know. Thank you and we hope that you and your NNOITORA live a happy life!

_Bleach Industries – Because no one else cares about the customer but us._

-END OF GUIDE-

_As a quick word from the writer himself, I want to say that this idea stemmed from wanting a PM that requested a NNOITORA. NitroxChiral, enjoy this little gift from me to you. I may start the Octava next, as requested by a PM._

_ChaoticOKMA95_


End file.
